Many people suffer from various forms of learning or memory disabilities. People with learning disabilities may have difficulty learning in a typical manner, usually caused by an unknown factor or factors. These may be caused by problems in the brain's ability to receive, process, or store information. These disabilities can make it problematic for a person to learn as quickly or in the same way as someone who is not affected by a learning disability. People with a learning disability have trouble performing specific types of skills or completing tasks if left to FIGURE things out by themselves or if taught in conventional ways. Additionally, people not characterized as having a learning disability may yet benefit from improved memory or learning capacity. Accordingly, systems and methods for treating such conditions are needed.